


i love you in a place where there's no space and time

by baloonflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloonflies/pseuds/baloonflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy doesn't have to know" she says, eyes Niall through the rear mirror. Niall knows she learned this from him; not telling Daddy when Niall breaks his mug or when they eat ice-cream even though it's cold out. Niall laughs, looking at her furrowed brows and pouty lips.</p><p>"No, Daddy doesn't have to know" he agrees and starts the car.</p><p>-</p><p>Harry's a single dad, Niall's the free lance guitar instructor, Liam and Louis are not-boyfriends and Zayn is overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you in a place where there's no space and time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhstoran (roadpath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/gifts).



> this is for beautiful nhstoran.  
> i tried including everything at least in some. i couldn't help including lilo, sorry if you don't like them, sorry :(  
> i hope you like it

 

-

It’s 12:47 and if cars don't start moving soon he’s going to be late to pick up Matilda from school. He promised Harry he would pick her up so Harry could have some well deserved rest after their ice skating date.

He finally escapes traffic in 5 minutes but is still 2 minutes late. School has already let out and Matilda is sitting outside on the bench with her teacher. Niall wants to scold her teacher for making her wait outside, because it's freezing cold day, but he is the one who's late so he shuts his mouth.

"Hey, monkey" he says as he gets closer.

"Nialler!" Matilda shouts, running up to him to give him a tight hug. Niall picks her up, even though Harry always tells him not to; she's 5 already and doesn't need to be carried around. "You’re late" she pouts.

"I'm sorry, monkey, I got stuck in traffic" he explains, giving her a kiss on both cheeks. "So why don't I make it up to you by taking you to the mall and buying you some toys?" he says, tickling her chest.

"Nialler" she squeals, laughing into Niall's neck "Dadd- Daddy said no more toys" she says through laughter.

Harry did say no more toys. He's been saying this for the last two years, but that hasn’t stopped Niall before from spoiling Matilda and it won't stop him now.

"Daddy also said no more candy" Niall says, putting her in the back seat and buckling her belt; "but I see one of those hidden lollipops in your pocket" he teases, looking as Matilda blushes and tucks the lollipop further into her pocket.

"Daddy doesn't have to know" she says, eyes Niall through the rear mirror. Niall knows she learned this from him; not telling Daddy when Niall breaks his mug or when they eat ice-cream even though it's cold out. Niall laughs, looking at her furrowed brows and pouty lips.

"No, Daddy doesn't have to know" he agrees and starts the car.

 

He buys her two stuffed toys and a Nerf gun, and he regrets it two minutes later when she starts shooting everyone in the mall with it.

"I want ice-cream, Nialler" she says, aiming her empty gun at his face.

"Sorry kiddo, no ice-cream today, but we can have cheesecake later" he says, taking her hand in his and getting into an elevator. "Now; how about we meet someone?" he asks.

"Who" she asks, bouncing on her feet "Nialler, who? Tell me" she whines

"I dunno" he says, rubbing his chin "how about Santa Claus?" he asks, looking down at her.

"Nialler!" she shouts "I want to meet Santa, Niall please, let’s meet Santa, please, please, please!" she begs, jumping up and down as they step out of the elevator.

"We are meeting him, monkey" he laughs as he spots his best friend dressed like an elf and standing next to a way-too-young Santa. "Look" he says as they walk closer.

"Santa!" she exclaims letting Niall’s hand go and standing in the queue dutifully, hands clasped behind her back and head held up. Niall want to laughs at how well Harry has raised her. He waves at Louis and walks closer to join Matilda.

When it's finally her turn, Matilda doesn't even let the kid before her climb down from Santa's lap as she jumps onto him, making him laugh in surprise.

"How’s Daddy Niall doing?" Louis teases as they stand behind the fence.

"Shut up" he says, pinching Louis’ legging-clad bum "how's boyfriend Louis doing?" he teases back.

"Shut up" he blushes, flinching away from Niall before he manages to pinch him again "he's not my boyfriend"

"How long has he been your not-boyfriend, a month? Two? Oh wait, a year" he laughs, tapping Louis' shoulder.

"You quite finished?" Louis asks, back to his snarky self, glaring at Niall "did you buy it?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows

"No" Niall says "can't really buy it with Matilda here, can I?" he looks at her bouncing up and downs Santa’s lap, talking to him with amusement.

"I guess not" Louis laughs "call me tomorrow after 6, I’ll help you choose it" he says, glaring at his co-workers, who are calling him to get back to work. "Gotta go, I’ll text you what she asks for" he says and struts back just in time as Matilda is jumping down from Santa's lap and running to Niall.

"Say hi to your not-boyfriend" Niall laughs, watching Matilda skip to him.

"Nialler" she shouts as he reaches Niall "he's so cool! He let me play with his beard and told me to leave him cookies next to the Christmas tree. We have to buy lots of cookies Nialler, look at how fat he is, he’s going to eat lots of cookies!" she tells with a high pitched voice as they start walking to candy shop.

"I’m sure Daddy will bake enough cookies for him, monkey" he says, smiling at her.

-

It's nearing 6 when they arrive home. Matilda runs inside as Niall puts their shopping bags away and slips his shoes off.

When he gets to the living room to greet Harry, Matilda stops him at the door.

"Shhh" she furiously shushes him "Daddy's sleeping" she whispers, slipping past Niall and skipping into kitchen. Harry is sprawled on sofa, his mouth open and tv remote still in his hand.  Tony is sleeping by his feet, paws tucked under Harry's shin. They look lovely, both of them, sleepy and comfy, and soft.

"Harry" he sing songs as he kneels in front of his face. "Baby" he says, tickling Harry's nose "Baby, wake up" he says louder "Hazza," he hums "Matilda broke her wrist, wake up!" he says, nearly doubling over laughing when Harry's eyes widen and he jumps from the couch, waking up the dog too.

"That’s not funny Niall" he pouts and brushes hair out of his face.

"No, it's not" Niall agrees "but your face was" he says and starts laughing again.

"You are so mean to me" Harry pouts "I don't know why I keep you around"

"Mhmm," Niall hums, flopping down on the couch next to Harry "because I make killer pancakes and provide you the best dog ever to pet, and you also love me" he says.

"Not a good enough reason, but I’ll take it" Harry laughs and leans to kiss him.

"Disgusting" Matilda says as she walks by them and sits next to Tony. Niall and Harry break apart then. Niall's laughing and Harry is furiously blushing; after 3 years of dating, Harry still blushes every time Matilda catches them kissing.

"How was your day, Mattie?" Harry asks and scoots closer to her to play with her curls.

"It was lovely, Daddy" she says, her eyes lighting up as she starts telling about their day "Nialler bought me the gun, Daddy, and a fluffy bunny and bunny's kid toys and then I saw Santa and I asked him for presents and he said to leave cookies for him next to the Christmas tree. Daddy, you will bake him cookies right?" she asks, looking up at Harry with big puppy eyes.

"Of course I will, love" he shakes his head with fondness "what did Santa say, were you a good kid or a naughty kid huh?" he asks.

Niall gets a message from Louis when Matilda starts telling Harry how good she's been the whole year:

_"she asked for a phone like daddy's. The one that you touch and does magic tricks but she wants it pink, and she wants Nialler to never leave her and daddy so daddy will never be not happy ;)"_

Niall wants to scoop Matilda up in his arms and tell her that he is never going to leave them, that he is going to love them forever. He wishes he could, but at the moment he can't; he has bigger things planned for Christmas, he can't spoil it.

-

It’s bone-crackingly cold outside; the sun has granted London with its presence today and it’s shining right in Niall’s eyes but not bringing him any warmth and that annoys him beyond belief. He’s got 30 more minutes before Zayn’s break is over and he has to go back to work. And well, if he doesn’t talk to him today, then he knows he’ll chicken out. Again.

It’s not that Zayn doesn’t like him, he does; they’re somewhat friends and they’ve spent countless nights playing cards and drinking beer and watching Marvel movies together. But as much as Zayn likes him, Zayn like Harry more. Not that Niall is jealous, but he doesn’t think that Zayn loves anyone more than his best friend. And honestly, Niall can’t blame him.

He spots Zayn the moment he turns the familiar corner, sitting on the bench next to an old statue, toying with the lace of his black Doc Martens.

Niall is nervous. He hasn’t been this nervous since the day he met Matilda, and it was long time ago. He’s so nervous that he nearly scratches a black SUV in front of him as he tries to somehow park his car in the tiny space between it and the pole.

“Hey mate” he says when he approaches Zayn, one hand keeping his scarf from flying in his face and gripping a cup holder and bag of pastries in another.

 “’sup?” he asks and takes one of the cups from Niall, taking a quick sip before sitting back down and waiting for Niall to settle too. “So what was is you wanted to talk about?” he asks, making grabby hands for the bag of pastries. Niall grabbed it especially for him; since Louis has performed his magic on him Zayn’s been drinking his tea without sugar, but he started eating more pastries with it, to make up for the lost amount of sugar.

“About that,” he coughs into his glove-clad hand “please promise not to laugh or get angry?”

“Is this about Harry?” Zayn asks immediately, eyeing Niall as he sips from his drink. Niall nods “I promise nothing” he states.

“Okay” Niall takes a deep breath, releasing smoke into the cold air “I want your blessing” he blurts out, avoiding Zayn’s eyes as much as possible “with Harry.” he adds with shaky voice “I,- I want to...marry Harry” he finally finishes and finally dares to look Zayn in the eyes.

Zayn’s expression is, well, unreadable. Niall would prefer angry or jaded, but he’s expressionless, blinking at Niall.

“Haven’t you thought that you should be asking for Des’ blessing?” Zayn asks, finally, continuing sipping his coffee.

“I did,” Niall says “called him and we met up yesterday. We talked, and he gave me his blessing, but knowing how you two are, I wanted your blessing too” he shrugs.

“If the man himself said yes, then I can’t say no can I?” Zayn says, smiling at Niall “but if you decide that you’re bored of him, or Matilda or you’re not ready, or you just break his heart in any way; I’m going to break every single bone in your body. Just so you know” Zayn says casually and Niall, despite everything, feels relieved.

“Ahh, that’s my man!” Niall laughs “Wasn’t expecting anything less,” he says and pats Zayn on the shoulder “you want a ride?” he asks, finally relieved.

-

"I feel kinda nervous, excited but nervous" Harry says later that week, when him and Niall are curled up on couch, Matilda is asleep and Tony is lying in front of fireplace, playing with Niall's slippers.

"There’s no reason to be nervous baby" Niall kisses top of his head "we already spent Easter together, Christmas is just another holiday"

"Don’t you dare say this!" Harry gasps, jabbing his elbow in Niall's stomach "Matilda loves Christmas more than she loves me" he says.

"Don’t say that, she loves you more than anything in this world" Niall reassures him, kissing his ears.

"She loves you no less" Harry hums, turning on his side to kiss Niall "today she asked me if she should call you mommy, because you love her daddy" he laughs in Niall's neck .

"Really?" Niall laughs "and what did you say?"

"I explained to her that two men make two daddies and then she wanted to call you daddy too" Harry shrugs, they haven't talked about it in 3 years they've been dating. Niall sometimes wants to be called daddy, and he loves Matilda, he would do anything for her, they have been official from the month after Harry stepped foot in Niall's guitar class. But they've been careful with Matilda, only moved in together after she asked Harry why they weren't living together if they loved each other.

"And what did you say?" Niall asks, nervously twisting his fingers in Harry's curls.

"I said she already has 'daddy' so she could call you Papa" he says slowly, looking up at Niall "only if you want to. If that makes you uncomfortable I can talk to her and she can stick to Nialler" Harry shrugs, looking away from Niall to hide in his neck again.

"No it's okay" Niall says, trying not to sound as excited as he actually feels "she can call me Papa, I don't mind. She's my girl after all isn't she?" he chuckles in Harry's curls, loving the fresh smell of their new citrus shampoo.

"I'm so glad we've come this far" Harry admits "you have no idea how nervous I was introducing you two to each other the first time, and I was always nervous after that. Whenever you two were around, I always thought you tolerated her just because you loved me, and now she thinks you’re the better daddy!" he laughs

"Yeah?" Niall asks "well, I was nervous when I introduced you two to Tony" he says for lack of anything better to say. He has better things to say, he actually feels overwhelmed by everything at the moment, but he's not a man of emotions, so he keeps it to himself.

"He loved Mattie the moment he saw her." Harry says "She was so scared when he started licking all over her face" he laughs, looking up to muffle his laugh on Niall's lips.

"Good times huh?" Niall chuckles "but better to come" he promises entwining their fingers. He can't wait for Christmas, can't wait ‘til he can finally ask Harry to be his.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Harry yawns.

"Yes, got a couple of kids for an extra session, might be home late" he says "you need me to do something? I can find time to pick Mattie up if you need me too"

"No, no" Harry says "I’ll pick her up. We'll probably visit my mom, haven't seen grandma in ages" he explains. Niall hums in his hair; he would love to see Annie, but he has plans for tomorrow after work. Quite big plans.

"Wanna go to sleep?" he asks after a big of silence and doesn't get an answer back as Harry is already fast asleep on him.

-

"Can you imagine what your life would be like without me?" Louis asks as they’re strolling down the mall, looking for a jewellery store.

"Easier?" Niall says, rolling his eyes at Louis cockiness.

"I could agree" Liam says and Niall doesn't need to look behind to know that Louis pinched him.

"You are my boyfriend not his, you should be on my side" Louis whines, and Niall suddenly feels like they’re still 14; him and Louis smoking cigarettes for the first time in Liam's back yard, and Louis telling Liam 'you’re my best friend, you should be on my side". A long time has gone since then, he’d just had his first kiss a week ago back then, and now he's about to propose to the man he loves.

"Niall!" Louis shouting his name brings him back to earth "you there? We’re here, see" he points above them at a huge plastic, shining ring "unless you changed your mind" he adds, cocking his eyebrows.

"Don’t say stupid things" Niall says and walks inside the store.

"So, what are we looking for?" Liam asks "or more importantly what's your budget?" always the considerate one, Liam.

"We can go as high as 1500 pounds, that's all I could save up and all my dad helped me with" he shrugs. It's enough if you ask him, he’s searched some rings online and he’s satisfied with result, now he just has to choose one that suits his fancy.

"Okay, that's good enough" Liam claps his hands together "are we looking for only men's rings or something gender-neutral, or whatever you like?"

"Whatever I like" Niall answers, scanning the dash of golden rings. He doesn't want gold, he wants platinum, white and shiny.

"When we get married I won't accept anything that costs less than 5 thousand and just screams ‘Louis’ when you look at it" Louis states, burrowing himself under Liam's huge arms. It’s a lie Niall knows, Liam could give him a plastic ring from a Kinder Surprise and Louis would still think that it's the best ring on the planet.

"Noted" Liam laughs, pulling him closer.

"So, Nialler" Louis starts "what are your plans for Christmas?" he asks mischievously and Niall can already tell that he has something planned.

"Well, I don't know Louis" Niall rolls his eyes "nothing big, just getting married?" he says sarcastically, picking one of the rings from the dash and trying it on.

"Getting engaged you mean?"

"No, I’m not Zayn, I’m not gonna be engaged forever, I’m getting married" he states, grinning at the happy couple behind him.

"Okay, tell me the date at least a month before, I’ll have to prepare my best man's speech" Louis says, humming as they keep strolling down the aisles of rings.

"And who says you’re going to be the best man?" Niall smirks. He probably will be, but it never hurts to tease Louis. Louis grasps behind him, hitting the back of Niall's head.

"Who is it going to be then?" he says "Liam? He’ll make the most boring speech ever!"

"I think I’m offended" Liam murmurs but both Louis and Niall ignore him.

"At least he won't include how I got my dick stuck in fence in 5th grade" Niall reminds him. Louis told that story in front of his whole class and Niall still hasn't recovered from it.

"That was one time," Louis defends himself as they stop where engagement rings are being displayed "and it wasn't your wedding, just graduation. It wasn't a big deal" he shrugs, burrowing deeper into Liam's side

"Yeah?" Niall mocks "whole town called me 'fence fucker' for months, they even made a facebook page" Niall reminds him; he's still pretty sure it was Louis who made that page.

"Anyways" Louis tries to change the subject "what about this one?" he says pointing at the silver ring with three diamonds "this looks very Harry like. Plain and boring"

"Hey!" Niall hits his shoulder "Don't talk about my fiancé that way, and you love Harry"

"I do, but he's still boring" Louis whispers that.

"You are boring" Niall says, even though that's a blatant lie. Louis might be lots of things but boring is not one of them.

"Why don't you try opal?" Liam interrupts their bickering.

"What’s opal?" Niall asks.

"Opal is a stone" he explains "it's colorful, some of them are really pretty. I think it’s better than diamonds, and also cheaper" he shrugs, and points at the counter behind him. "Like this one" Niall looks over his shoulder and sees rings and opal stones on display. They  look very pretty; one stone in particular catches his eyes. It's light green and Niall's sure it will go perfectly with Harry's eyes.

"Excuse me" he says to the women behind the counter "can I see rings with this green opal thingy?" he says, smiling at her.

"Oh, that's not opal, that's emerald, sir" she explains "are you looking for a ring for any special occasion?"

"Engagement" Niall answers.

"Missus or mister?" she grins at him.

"Mister" Niall answers and watches the woman nod and kneel to get two boxes full of rings from below the counter. They are all set with the stone he likes, different shapes and sizes, and they all look beautiful. If Niall could he’d get Harry every single one of them, but there’s the one he likes. Silver band with one green stone in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. It's very pretty.

"I’m getting this" he says loudly, getting the attention of Liam and Louis who are bickering about the ring they should buy when they get engaged.

"It's nice!" Liam says, inspecting the ring.

"How much does it cost?" Louis asks the lady holding the ring.

"It's 2006 pounds, but as it’s the week before Christmas we have sales; so you can purchase it for 1003 pounds sterling at the moment" she grins at them, all teeth and professional.

Niall looks at Louis and Liam, wanting their confirmation.

"Might as well" Louis says and that's it.

-

On 23rd December they decide to celebrate Louis' birthday and Christmas early, because Louis and Liam are going to spend both holidays at Louis' parents' house.

They celebrate in Niall and Harry's flat as they have the most space and a living room that can fit all five of them, Matilda and the dog.

Niall’s in charge of booze, Harry is in charge of a cake, Louis and Liam are in charge of food, and Uncle Zayn is in charge of Matilda.

Niall's job's easy; he buys 4 six packs of beer, two bottles of wine, and juice for Matilda. It takes him about an hour to buy all of it and get them into the house; after that he spends whole day messing with Harry while he's baking.

"I think we should spend next Christmas together, all of us" Niall announces. He feels very nice at the moment. He ate the most delicious cake ever, is drinking his second bottle of beer and has two of his favourite people in his arms and friend by his side; he'd like to have this next year too, but for Christmas.

"Good idea" Zayn agrees "no more parents, just us" he says.

"Hey!" Harry protests "We are parents!" He gestures at himself and Niall.

"My parents!" Matilda cheerily announces, bouncing up and down on Niall's lap "Niall's my parent too, now, I call him Papa. He's my Pa, Uncle Louis" she says and starts clapping with her tiny hands.

"Yes, sweetheart" Louis confirms "he's your Pa now" he laughs as he watches the tiny girl squeal from excitement. Louis might want to be a tough guy but he has a sweet spot for Mattie, everyone does.

"When are you going to have a tiny child, Uncle Louis?" she asks, climbing down from Harry's lap to climb on the couch between Louis and Liam. "Uncle Liam, when are you going to give him tiny baby? I want a friend, I don't have friends" she pouts

"I’m your friend, love" Zayn says.

"You are my big friend Zee, I want a tiny friend, I don't know why Daddy and Niall won't make me a tiny brother" she shrugs as she puts pink clips in Louis' hair.

"Oh, so our girl wants a brother" Harry says, looking at Niall, amused by their daughter’s answer.

"Yes, darling" Niall mocks "why don't we make her one then?" he hums, kissing Harry briefly on the lips.

"Yes, honey, in fact, why don't we try making her brother tonight?" Harry wiggles his eyebrows making Niall laugh fondly at him

"There’s a child in the room for God's sake!" Zayn says, glaring at them.

"Sorry" Harry laughs "we just want to make our best girl happy" he shrugs, moving closer to Niall. He’s practically sitting on Niall's lap now, and Niall most definitely doesn't mind.

"Yes!" Matilda squeals "I’m going to have brother! And you are going to make a new baby, Uncle Liam and I’ll have two friends" she rambles as she hugs Louis and Liam from behind, wrapping her tiny hands around their necks.

"Yeah, probably" Louis mumbles and reaches for Liam's hand, squeezing it in his.

"I think it's time for young lady to sleep" Harry says, getting up from his seat to get Matilda.

"Nooo" she whines, clutching Louis’ neck tighter.

"No, sunshine. It's past 11, you've stayed up long enough now" he says, unwrapping her hands and lifting her up. "Say goodnight"

"Goodnight, Uncle Liam and Lou, goodnight Zee" she yawns "put me down, Daddy, I’m gonna kiss Pa goodnight" she yawns. Harry leaves her when they pass by where Niall is sitting and presses a sloppy kiss to Niall's cheek. "Goodnight Pa" she says and waves as they stroll into the hallway to Matilda's bedroom.

"We’re going to go now, too" Liam announces, standing up and tugging Louis with him.

"Aww, so soon?" Niall says, mocking them.

Louis swats his head. "Don't be mean"

"I’m gonna go too" Zayn says, reaching for his jacket "say bye to Harry"

"Yeah, from us too" Louis says "and by the next time I’m here he better have that ring on his finger or I’m going to propose to him for you" he warns.

"Okay," Niall laughs "will do" he promises and opens the door for them.

"Good luck with that" Zayn claps him on a shoulder as he slips out of door.

"Have fun!" Niall calls out and closes the door behind him.

Two day, two days and it'll all be done he thinks as he walks in Matilda's bedroom.

-

On Christmas morning Niall is awoken with an excited chant of 'Daddy, Pa, Nialler, daddy!' and Matilda jumping on their bed screaming how it's Christmas and they have to open their presents.

"Easy, monkey" Niall chuckles "we’re up, we’re up, calm down"

"It's Christmas, Pa" she explains "I can't calm down, look!" She points at the windows "Santa was here last night and he brought us snow! Look!" She says, jumping down to try and draw the curtains open.

"You hear that, Daddy?" Niall says to Harry "Santa brought us snow, it'll be disrespectful if we don't get up and check his other presents too" he says, laughing as Harry groans and gets out of bed.

"Hurry Daddy, we have to open the presents!" Matilda shouts as she runs down the hall in her pajamas.

"Better be quick or she's going to rip the whole room apart" Niall chuckles, giving Harry a good morning kiss and pulling a jumper over Harry's head.

"I’m so tired" he groans "you should have let me sleep last night" he pouts as Niall himself gets dressed in his own matching jumper.

"Didn't hear you complaining" Niall smirks pinching Harry’s bum and making him yelp. "Come on, lets go if you want to see the tree still standing". He takes Harry's hand in his and they leave the bedroom.

Matilda is sitting on the floor next to the Christmas tree, her presents clutched to her chest, impatient to open them.

"Let’s see what Santa brought us shall we?" Niall announces as him and Harry sit opposite to her and reach for their own presents.

Matilda is all squeals and laughter as she opens her present from 'Santa' and finds a touch screen phone in a pink case. Harry glares at Niall, saying he shouldn't have done that, but Matilda hugs both of them and says she hopes they get what they wanted too. Harry got Niall new acoustic guitar, says it's so he can teach better and raise new-age Jimi Hendrix’s. Harry gets a mini iPad from Niall; he's been wanting it for a while and Niall bought if with the money he had left from the ring shopping.

"Well that was fun" Harry announces "everybody happy?" he asks.

"Yes Daddy, I’m so, so happy!" Matilda exclaims, trying to figure out how to work her new toy.

"Lets eat breakfast then" Harry says, starting to get up from the floor.

"Wait," Niall says "I’ve got one more present for you" he pulls Harry back down.

"Oh, oh" Harry smiles "I'm intrigued" he kisses Niall, sitting back and waiting for his present.

"You know that I love you more than anything right?" he asks, waiting for Harry to nod before he continues "I love you and this little monkey right here, you make me the happiest person in the world. Even before I met Matilda, and before I even knew about her existence, I’ve still loved you. From the first time you stepped  foot in my class with that poor guitar slung on your shoulder I’ve loved you," he says, reaching behind him to get the tiny box he has hidden under the tree.

"and I love you now. More than yesterday, and probably less than tomorrow and I want to love you the day after tomorrow and after that and every day of my life, and I’m sure I will love you, more and more. Even if you won't I’ll still love you" he unwraps the box from the red and green glittery wrapper "so what I’ve been getting to here is; dear Harry, my sun and stars, love of my life" he laughs, trying to ease out his nerves "will you marry me?" he asks, opening the tiny box to reveal the engagement ring sitting there.

"Oh my God" Harry gasps " eyes flickering from Niall to the ring, his eyes are teary and mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Yes" he says quietly "yes, yes, oh my God of course, yes!" He says louder, launching himself on Niall and kissing his breath away "I love you, I love you" he chants as he pulls away, still holding onto Niall's neck.

He can hear Matilda squealing next to them, not quite understanding what's happening. Niall looks at her and smiles before looking back at Harry, wiping his tears away from his cheeks.

"Okay" Niall says. Getting the ring out of the box with trembling fingers and getting hold of Harry's hand, he carefully slips it onto his lazy finger, admiring how good it looks on the man he loves.

"It’s so pretty Daddy" Matilda says, peering at the ring.

"Ah, I’ve got one for you too, little monkey" Niall says getting another ring from behind him. It's a simpler one from kid's section; silver band with pink stones. "There you go" he slips it on her tiny finger "you have one too, now" he laughs as Matilda examines her ring.

"Daddy!" she half shouts "Daddy we’re marrying Niall!" she throws herself on her Dad, hugging his neck close.

"Yes" Harry laughs through tears "we are baby, we are marrying Niall" he says and pulls Niall to them, hugging both of them close.

"Daddy?" Matilda says, sandwiched between the two of them "are you going to wear a pretty dress?" she asks.

They start laughing at that, muffling it in each other’s necks, and Niall thinks he's never been happier in his life.

Fin.

 


End file.
